Envidia
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Diana está en su cuarto pensando en el por qué le tiene envida a Martin, el por qué de seguir en el Centro...mal summary, mejor entren y lean


**Olaaa, este finc trata sobres los pensamientos, dudas y temores de Diana una tarde después de una misión en que fue salvada por Martin**

**Aclariones: **_pensamientos de Diana , _diálogos

**Disclaimer: Martin Mystery no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, estudiando, como siempre.<em>

_-_Di_- me llamas -_Otra vez estudiando- _dices_ -¿Por qué no te diviertes? O si lo olvidaba, para ti divertirse es pasarse una tarde estudiando- _te ríes y esperas una mala reacción por mi parte, pero yo simplemente te ignoro y me voy._

_Hoy no estoy de humor para bromas, me miras extrañado, sabes que me pasa algo. Siempre sabes como se siente los demás con una simple mirada. Le preguntas a Java que me pasa pero él no sabe que contestarte._

_Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama a meditar y reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado desde que entramos en el Centro y desde que te conocí; llaman a mi puerta y al abrir eres tú quién está ahí.Preocupado por mí, ¿por qué lo haces?_

_-_Oye Di, ¿qué te pasa?

-Martin no me pasa nada, déjame tranquila-_ te digo y luego te cierro la puerta, escucho como te vas. M quedo más tranquila.¿Crees que entenderías como me siento? Se que volverás, siempre lo haces._

_Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, sonrio amargamente .¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa Martin? Te tengo envidia, ¿envidia de qué? Me preguntarías si esto fuera capaz de decírtelo a la cara. Envidio tu forma de ser, bueno no del todo; pero envidio como eres capaz de enfrentarte a los problemas sin miedo mientras yo lloro asustada, corro o me oculto detrás de ti para tu valentía, tu forma de enfrentarte a las cosas, tu cabezonería para no rendirte nunca; sin embargo yo si a la primera no me sale bien, me rindo. En cambio tu sigues intentándolo, no sabes cuanto envido eso._

_Envido como siempre antepones a los demás. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos tuvimos que enfrentar al genio malvado, yo pedí ser más inteligente; mientras que tú pediste salvarnos a todos._

_¿Sabes por qué estudio tanto?_

_Estudio para tener algo en lo que enorgullecerme después. Mientras tú siempre nos salvas de todos los males, yo solo estudio, y pese a que saco mejores notas que tú eso no nos sirve de mucho cuando hay que pensar en algún plan de huida o para atrapar al monstruo, espíritu o lo que sea a lo que nos enfrentemos. Mis ideas no sirven de nada._

_Estudio para poder superarte en algo, que estúpido, ¿no?_

_Java tiene la fuerza, tú la habilidad y la inteligencia, bueno, inteligencia para esos caso no para otra cosa; pero entonces yo de que sirvo, ya no queda sitio para mí, soy un estorbo, no soy capaz de ayudaros en esos extraños casos que se han convertido en una rutina para nosotros._

_Me gustaría ser capaz de poder ayudaros alguna vez. Ahora me viene a la mente recuerdos de cuando os salvé de la sirena o cuando junto con Java te detuve para que dejaras de escribir cosas que se cumplían o incluso cuando salvé al mundo de los piratas que erais vosotros. Pensándolo bien, no soy tanto estorbo como creía; aunque eso solo fueron un par de veces, tú nos ha salvado el resto de las veces. Si tan mala soy para poder ayudaros, ¿por qué el Centro no me despide?¿Qué es lo que tengo que os puede ayudar?_

_Te envidio Martin porque tú nunca te tendrás que hacer estas preguntas, siempre eres de ayuda para alguien, envidio no ser capaz de ser igualarte en ese aspecto._

_Llaman a mi puerta. Abro y eres tú, de nuevo. La persona que menos deseo ver en estos momentos._

_-_¿Qué quieres ahora?- _te pregunto con enfado_

-Di, ahora no hay tiempo para enfadarse, el Centro nos necesita- ¿N_os? Di mejor os, a mí no me necesitan. Me agarras de la muñeca y tiras de mí, pero yo no me muevo -_¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás muy rara- _me preguntas preocupado, yo no te contesto y aparto la mirada _-Di...¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?_- preguntas con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado._

_-_No_- te contesto yo débilmente -_Eso solo que...solo que...creo que no soy de ayuda para el equipo_- te digo sollozando_

_-_¿Por qué dices eso?

_-_Porque es cierto, no soy de ayuda. Nunca puedo ayudaros. Siempre tenéis que salvarme_- no puedo aguantar más y dejo salir mis lágrimas._

_-_Di, claro que eres de ayuda para el equipo, si no fuera así, ¿crees que te vendría a buscar?_- dices tratando de consolarme._

_-_¿En serio lo dices?_- te preguntó mientras me seco las lagrimas._

_-_Claro, quien haría mejor de "cebo" que tú_- dices con una sonrisa tratando de alegrarme, consigues el efecto contrario._

_-_Martin eres un idiota_- te doy una bofetada mientras mis lágrimas comienzan a salir, te das cuenta de tu fallo e intentas repararlo rápidamente._

_-_Di, eres de mucha ayuda para el equipo porque gracias a ti descubrimos la forma de ayudar a la gente, sí, es cierto, que la mayoría de las veces es gracias a mí, pero tú eres la más inteligente del equipo, gracias a eso sé que puedo confiar en ti si me ocurre algo, porque sé que de algún modo encontrarás la forma de ayudame.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?-_ te pregunto incrédula y tú lo afirmas con una sonrisa, yo también te sonrío para hacerte entender que ya estoy mejor._

_Por eso el Centro no me piensa igual que tú, ¡qué tontería!¿O no? Puede que al final tengas razón y si pueda ser de ayuda._

_Te envido Martin pero creo que si no lo hiciera no sería capaz de querer mejorar y poder superarte algún día en todas tus habilidades, esas habilidades que te hacen único aunque tú no lo sepas_

* * *

><p><strong>que les pareció, es curiosa la idea de porque se me ocurrio este finc, estaba leyendo un libro, que no tiene nada que ver con esto y la idea me vino a la cabeza, curioso no?<strong>

**Por favor dejen reviews y gracias por leer**


End file.
